


Another Year.

by lokideadinside



Series: AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angel Tree, Gen, Gift Exchange, Giving to kids, I don't know what else, M/M, late night drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokideadinside/pseuds/lokideadinside
Summary: Tis' the season for gift giving, but this year the Foxes decide to do things a little different.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063409
Kudos: 9
Collections: #AFTGWinterJam 2020





	Another Year.

**Author's Note:**

> For AFTG Winter Jam on twitter. You can be find them here [@aftgwinterjam](https://twitter.com/aftgwinterjam)
> 
> Dec 24 Prompt : Gift Receiving/Giving
> 
> this is late & i apologize. i didn't think i'd be doing so much today but i was wrong.  
> I may come back and add to this later, who knows. not me.
> 
> a playlist i made to listen to while you read: [aftg // another year](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vBFPKYg992pHFRdgn2qwd?si=LzhSpBbjT4ygepzBeTYQ5A)
> 
> disclaimer: characters belong to nora sakavic.

Winding down for the evening was easy as today was mostly spent inside, out of the cold. They were all sipping on their fourth mulled wine or cider(vodka for Kevin and Wymack), depending on who’s drinking. Even Renee was drinking something tonight. Everyone was sitting around the fire again like the night before. They had pulled out an old karaoke machine Wymack brought when Dan, Renee and Allison were freshmen for bonding between the foxes that never worked out.

The night was going great. They already did their plans for the holidays— skyping kids that opened the gifts the foxes brought from them. They decided to give to kids in similar situations as they were in. Some donated to specific charities on top of the gift buying, but everyone gave something. They decided that was better than getting each other gifts. They all did the closest Angel Trees within 100 miles, some even further if they knew about it. They did those earlier this week, but had to finish the last of them this morning and had a few at a later date. 

They also made some calls with Make-A-Wish for some young exy fans in the hospital. There were a lot of Matt and Andrew fans out of all the kids, but it seemed every Fox or not Fox had a kid happy to see them. 

—

Now that they had finished those tasks, they were enjoying drunk or tipsy karaoke depending on who was singing. 

Neil hasn’t sung yet, but he doesn’t imagine anyone would want to hear that. His voice is very raspy and not as smooth as Matt’s or Renee’s. Andrew had once told him he had nothing to worry about, but he felt he did.

Much to everyone’s shock and surprise, a blond wearing all black decided to take the stool in front of everyone. He turns the machine away from everyone even away from himself.

A beautiful piano starts playing from the speakers. Andrew sits there waiting for the beginning of the lyrics.

“It never snows in L.A. You’d never know it was a holiday. I don’t believe that Jesus Christ was born to save me. That’s an awful lot of pressure for a baby...”

His voice was wholly unexpected— melodic and velvety with a rasp to it (probably from the year of smoking). Neil’s full body shivers as he felt the joy of experiencing Andrew’s voice so freely. 

Everyone else was captivated by Andrew’s voice and his ability to carry a note. He seemed to be pleased by the shock value of him singing.

As Neil listens to the lyrics of the song Andrew picked, his body warms— a mix of his mulled wine and adoration he felt for Andrew— and he hides his grin behind the blanket he was wrapped up in.

Andrew’s voice was a gift within itself. 

The song itself was another miracle all together.

Once Andrew got to the middle of the song, “...don't believe a resolution's gonna change me

That's an awful lot of bullshit, ain't it, baby?”

Neil grins behind his blanket as he watches as Andrew wink at him when he sings baby. Everyone else seems to be in a form of shock at the audacity of Andrew to just pull this out of nowhere. Little did they know songs like this were Andrew’s favorite to sing while baking or taking a bath. Songs like these are Neil’s little pocket of treasure and for some reason Neil couldn’t even find a reason to be mad about sharing this treasure while he listens to that sultry voice sing songs like this one specifically.

Andrew finishes his song and puts the mic down. Neil claps softly alongside Renee and Robin, which led to the other drunker members of the party to join in and cheer for him as he walks himself to sit with Neil. He sits against the arm Neil was leaning on and leans down.

“Drive soon?”

“To where?”

Andrew just shrugs and Neil searches his face for a meaning behind it. Finding what he was looking for, Neil nods and smiles up at him, causing Andrew to roll his eyes and huff.

“What now.”

“Your voice is beautiful.”

Andrew’s ears turned red and he grunts. He nods, a small show of gratitude before getting up and moving toward the door, showing he was ready to leave. Neil knows he won’t leave without him since Neil agreed to go and that he’d be smoking if Neil makes him wait for. Neil whispers to Robin where they were going and heads out the door, not even noticed by the drunk members of the get together, but ignored or paid no mind by the more sober members— Renee, Aaron, Jean, Wymack, Abby and Bee. 

Both him and Andrew were able to slip out without questions. Neil caught up with Andrew at the Maserati. Andrew had already started the car and warmed it up while Neil was slipping out. 

Neil climbs into the car and enjoys the feeling of the heater blasting him with warm air. He looks to Andrew, who was waiting for the wheel to warm as well. Before long, Andrew was pulling out the driveway. Neil relaxes and turns on the radio on low for background noise. He grins at the holiday songs gently playing in the background as they drive. Neil was so relaxed and felt safe and secure with Andrew that he didn’t flinch when he felt Andrew’s hand move to his thigh. He turns to him from where he was staring out the window and smiles. He did nothing to move Andrew’s hand so he could feel him tighten it around his thigh.

Neil hums softly and puts his hand on Andrew’s. Minutes melt into hours as they drive until the late hours of night.

—

Pulling back into the driveway at 1 A.M., both Andrew and Neil took their time exiting the vehicle and going back to their guest room.

Once in bed, Neil curls into his pillow as he feels Andrew’s fingers running up and down his spine, feeling every bump and scar on his way. He hums softly and shivers as the borderline hypnotic feeling of Andrew’s fingers tracing his spine. He tries to fight it, but his eyes force themselves closed as he hears Andrew hum a soft melodic tune. 

He fell asleep, in a different way than he did the night before, but in the same secure and safe place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check my twitter for the moodboards, if you so wish.
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


End file.
